1. Field of the Invention
The present invention mainly relates to an apparatus for the control of guided vehicles, e.g. trains, as well as to a process for the automatic control or driving thereof.
2. Discussion of Background
Driving a guided vehicle requires the knowledge of a large volume of information, part of which is linked with the geographical location of the vehicle. Thus, for example, an optimum train speed corresponds to a particular portion of the track.